


Flicker

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)/Female Reader, Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Flicker

“Seriously, no one has a match?” you whined into the darkness. Leave it to Sam and Dean to run out of matches during a power outage in a rural cabin.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam, go outside and find some rocks to rub together.”  
Sam huffed and shook his head. “No way, it’s storming like crazy outside.”  
You rolled your eyes at the two brothers as they fought for the tenth time tonight. “Shut up before I shoot both of you and use your bones for firewood,” you snapped. You snarled at both of them. “Now, why don’t you both run to the store and grab some supplies. It’s only a few miles down the road and this storm isn’t going anywhere. So help me God if I am under this roof with you two any longer.” You clenched your fists at your sides.  
Sam held his hands up and laughed. “Okay, okay, we’re out. But we’ll be back.” Dean quickly followed his brother and headed out to the Impala.  
You sighed as you listened to the Impala pull away, leaving you alone in a dark cabin. It was sure as hell better than listening to those two knuckleheads argue all night while you all froze to death.  
You shuffled over to the small kitchen in a last attempt to locate some matches. You opened every drawer, only finding a few rusty forks and a shit ton of salt. Hunters.  
You held your breath as you opened the last drawer. Your eyes widened as you watched the small pack of matches slid forward from the back of the drawer. Score.  
“Leave it to those two boneheads to miss these.” You grabbed the small pack and danced around the cabin, lighting every candle you could find.  
After a few minutes, you collapsed onto the couch, absorbing the glorious light. You stared at the small fireplace in front of you, wondering if there was any dry wood around the cabin to light a fire with. But you were just too cold and tired to get up. Your muscles cramped as you curled deeper into the couch.  
The sound of the floor creaking made you jump. You grabbed your gun on the table beside you and aimed it at the shadowy figure in the corner.  
You lowered your weapon as the figure came forward into the candlelight. “Castiel?” Your heart fluttered as you stared up at the trench coat clad angel. “What are you doing here?” The last time you saw the angel, he had walked in on you while you were in the shower, hearing your distress as you rinsed shampoo from your stinging eyes.  
Castiel slowly stepped closer. “I heard your prayer for warmth. I sensed you were alone, so I thought I would offer some comfort and company.” He smiled as he sat beside you. “It seems my timing is much better this time.”  
You nodded as you rolled your eyes. “So, how about that comfort?” You gazed at the fireplace, hoping the angel would get the hint.  
Cas nodded and snapped his fingers. Fire erupted from the fireplace before lowering to a soft flicker. The angel shifted his gaze to you. He watched as you Y/E/C eyes glistened in the light.  
“You have very beautiful eyes, Y/N.” Cas blurted into the silence.  
You smiled as your skin prickled with goosebumps. “Um, thanks Castiel.” You turned to him. “Why do you keep rushing to my aid when I seem distressed. I mean, there are times when the boys have been damn near close to getting their heads blown off and you’re no where to be found. But I get shampoo in my eyes or get a little chillier than I’d like and you pop up at my side.”  
Cas’s expression didn’t change. His face was calm with the smallest hint of amusement. “Your call is stronger than the Winchester’s. I hear your feelings above all else,” he confessed, scooting a little closer to you.  
You raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Is that by choice? Or is it just pure happenstance?” Your gaze narrowed as you studied the lack of expression on his face.  
“By choice.” His words caught you off guard, as did his tone. It was almost predatory with the hint of a snarl. His blue eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. He slipped a hand behind your back and yanked you to his side.  
You straddled him, feeding into the fire that had sparked when you felt his eyes gazing at your bare skin. You stared down at his perfect form. “Kiss me, Castiel,” you commanded as you gripped his shoulders.  
His lips captured yours as his hands gripped your hips. A low growl escaped him as you smoothed your fingers through his hair. His lips moved I perfect sync with yours, his tongue flicking against your lower lip. You parted them slightly, allowing Cas to take full control. He pulled you down against him, your aching sex rubbing against the massive bulge in his pants.  
You panted as you pulled away, lifting your sweater over your head and tossing it to the side. Cas moved to unbutton his shirt, but you shoved his hands to the side. You ripped his shirt open and gazed down at this chiseled form. God he was perfect.  
You planted open mouth kisses along his jawline as you slipped what remained of his shirt over his shoulders. His warm skin sizzled under your icy touch. The heat radiating off of him only made you want him closer to you.  
He fiddled with your bra before finally unlatching it, freeing your breasts into the chilly air. You hissed as he captured one of your nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub.  
“Cas,” you breathed as his other hand skimmed along the waistband of your pants. He unbuttoned them with one hand and slipped his long fingers above your red silk panties. He skimmed a finger over the curve of your folds, toying with the obvious wet spot.  
“Mmmm, so wet already,” Cas hummed. He ravenously captured your lips with his as he again ran his finger along your rapidly soaking panties.  
You whimpered against his lips. “Please,” you begged as you gripped his hair. He let out a raspy growl. The sound alone made you squirm against his finger, begging for more friction. “Play with me,” you pleaded as your free hand shimmied your pants down over your hips. Cas drew his hand back as you freed yourself from the last bit of your clothing. The warmth from the fire made your back prickle as you gazed down at the angel. He returned the gaze with lust-blown eyes.   
Cas’s hands gripped your hips again and pulled you on top of him. You knelt over him as he slipped a finger along your entrance. He smirked as you let out a shuttered breath. “How badly do you want this?” he snarled. He placed a sloppy open mouth kiss on your stomach as he gazed up at you.  
“Please Cas—“ was all you could muster as your sex ached for his touch.  
“Like this?” He inserted a finger into you.  
“Castiel,” you moaned as he pumped into you, quickly adding a second finger. You bucked your hips to his rhythm. Your legs began to shake as your climax threated to take over. You held back as you stared at his expression. His jaw clinched as he bit his lower lip.  
His thumb traced around your clit, “Come for me, Y/N. I want to see how wet you can be.” You followed his command, the hunger in his voice quickly sending you over the edge into bliss.  
You reached down to unbuckle his pants. He raised his hips up, allowing you to slid his pants and boxers down over them. You stood, allowing him to guide his pants over his legs and onto the floor. He stood with you, his erection pressing against your stomach as he stared down at you. He cupped your cheek and planted a soft kiss on your lips. The brief moment of tenderness made your breath hitch. But, the moment was over quickly as he guided you back down to the couch. You laid down on your back, the angel slowly climbing onto you.  
He hovered over you on his knees. You licked your lips as you eyed his huge cock. Your hand slid up his thigh and grabbed a hold of his erection, slowly stroking it. You leaned up and flicked your tongue against the head, capturing a drop of salty pre-cum. Cas threw his head back at the contact as he rolled his hips toward you. He shifted his knees farther up, leaving his cock well within reach. You wrapped your lips around the sensitive head as your tongue swirled around the tip.  
“Oh, Y/N,” Cas groaned as you traced your tongue up the shaft. Then, you took all of him in your mouth and began to bob your head slowly, your fingers covering the part you couldn’t fit. He was massive, and you couldn’t get enough. You pace quickened with every moan and growl he let out.  
After a few moments, he stopped you. “I’m so close, Y/N,” he rasped. You flicked your tongue against the tip one more time before he lowered himself onto you. His manhood slipped over your folds and pressed against your entrance. He held it there for a moment, gazing down at you. His flawless face flickered in the candlelight as he brushed his nose against yours, moving his cock just slightly so it was barely entering you.  
“Fuck me, Cas. Please—“ You couldn’t handle the teasing anymore. Your fingernails gripped the soft flesh of his back as you pleaded.  
Cas smirked. “Beg for it, Y/N. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” He pulled back slightly, tracing his cock along your slick folds.  
“Oh Cas, please. I need you inside me,” you panted. “I can’t take it.”  
His finger swirled around your clit. “Oh, really? Do you want it rough? Or slow?”  
You bit his lower lip, making his eyes roll back as he growled. “Slow, I want to feel every inch of you,” you purred against his lips.  
Cas pulled his hips back again and placed his cock at your entrance. He slowly slid the tip inside, causing you to writhe beneath him. Your muscles clenched as you savored the slight burn as he slid a few more inches in.   
“Cas-ti-el.” You back arched as the rest of him entered you. He rolled his hips slowly as he slid in and out of you. His mouth met the nape of your neck, nibbling at the soft skin as he quickened his pace. He hit just the right spot with every thrust, quickly sending you over the edge with another orgasm. You rolled your hips to meet his thrusts as they became more erratic.  
“Y/N,” he groaned as his climax washed over him. He spilled inside you as he continued to ride out the waves.  
He perched himself on his forearms as he hovered over you. His arms shook as he gazed into your eyes.  
“I’ve been think about this since I laid eyes on your naked body.” The angel smirked before kissing you gently. You laid there for a bit, enjoying the warmth from his body.  
You propped yourself onto your elbows and gently kissed him. “We should get dressed, the boys will be back any minute.” You started to turn before his hand captured your cheek.  
“Please tell me we will do this again,” Cas pleaded as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb.  
You smiled as your chest pounded. “Just listen for my call.”


End file.
